history
by BlackNeko20
Summary: arthur is a freshman in college. when he goes to his first history class, he discovers his teacher is someone special from his past: sally mcgill. arthur quickly sees sally has been through a lot over the years. can he help his old crush or will she push him away? rated t to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**History**

theme 78-history lesson

theme from darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme list challenge. pm her and she'll doc-x you the list.

-challenge from darkangelsnapelover and her boyfriend: "Use Sally McGill. Arthur and Sally cross paths again, Arthur age 16+"

* * *

Chapter 1-First Day

Arthur was a freshman at Elwood City Community College. He was going to school to study economics. He had to take his core classes first, English and math and whatnot. This included history. Arthur's first class was U.S. History-1860's to Today, or History 102. He took a seat at the back of the room.

At the top of the hour, the teacher entered. She was blonde with short hair. She wore a long skirt. It twirled as she turned to write her name and the course number on the board: McGill, History 102. Arthur blushed. His teacher was Sally McGill.

Arthur remembered her still. You don't just forget your first crush. His parents kept him updated about her anyway. She left town at age 18 and married that boyfriend of hers. It made Arthur mad because she was smart. No one knew if she was going to school or not, just that she'd left town. That was the last he heard of her. Now Arthur was 18. That made Sally 26. She didn't look it though. Arthur readjusted himself in his seat as he blushed: Sally was hotter than ever.

"Alright, we'll make this quick. You, glasses, front row, pass these out," Sally said, taking a seat on a stool. "I'll tell you a little about myself. I'm Sally McGill, and you can call me Sally. If you think that's too casual, you can all me Professor McGill or Miss McGill. Never call me Mrs. McGill, never," she said.

Arthur took note of that in his head: Sally must be divorced. He smiled a little; that meant she was single. He shook his head at that thought. She was his babysitter. That made any sort of relationship taboo. That's why it didn't work the first time, that and she was already taken.

"Here's how my class works. We read the text. Here's the book," Sally said, holding up the textbook. It matched the one Arthur bought at the college's book store the day before. "You'll have a quiz at the beginning of each class. Then, we'll lecture, and the cycle starts over again. We have 2 tests, a midterm and a final. Both are comprehensive. Take notes, study hard, and you'll be fine.

"Now, does everyone have a syllabus?" Sally asked. The kid with glasses approached Arthur empty-handed. He turned to Sally and pointed to Arthur, "He didn't get one. Do you want me to-?" "No!" Sally called, standing awkwardly. Her voice was too loud. Arthur blushed, wondering if she recognized him. She had, he assumed, otherwise she wouldn't look so out of place.

"Miss McGill?" a classmate called. Sally adjusted herself and sat down again, "Sorry, I'll handle it after class. Look on with someone," she said to Arthur. She lifted her copy of the syllabus and blocked her face. She read it word-for-word. When she was done, she kept the paper up and dismissed the class. Everyone but Arthur and Sally left the room. Arthur quietly moved to the front of the room.

Arthur looked as Sally dropped her paper. She'd been crying. Arthur swallowed hard. He had no idea what to say.

"Yes, I remember you," Sally whispered, sighing heavily. She handed Arthur her copy of the syllabus. "Do you mind changing classes or something? Life's been pretty hard for me, and I just...I don't think I can see you in here every couple of days and be okay."

"I don't understand. What do I have to do with anything?" Arthur asked. Sally cleared her throat and hung her head. She sighed and moved to the board to erase what she wrote. Arthur followed her, "Sally, you should-"

"I know! I owe you an explanation after saying something like that. Well, I know you remember. I was your first crush. You probably never forgot me," Sally smiled. She turned to Arthur. She was crying again. "I didn't forget you either, Arthur. I married my high school boyfriend because I was pregnant. He has the baby now. He's in Colorado living good, but I'm here. I couldn't take it. I...um...I can't talk about this here. Please, I want you to change to another class. I'll talk to the other history teacher. He'll understand."

"Sally, I want to hear everything. Can we meet somewhere else?" Arthur asked. Sally sighed, shaking her head, "I live with other professors. This our home town, so people will talk. Um...fine, I'll tell you here and now, but you have to leave right after. Okay?" she asked. Arthur nodded. "I...I had feelings for you. You were a kid though so I talked myself out of it. But I kind of never got over you, so yeah, he noticed and my marriage ended. I came back here to make a new life, hoping you were gone like all the other kids your age. Okay, now go."

"Sally, I-" Arthur tried, but Sally burst into tears. Arthur was confused. He didn't understand any of this. How could she have feelings for him? It made no sense. Her crying was loud, so Arthur decided to run. He ran to the campus library and hid upstairs. He didn't know what to do but he knew one thing: He was staying in Sally's class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Discoveries

Arthur entered his history class late. He slinked into a seat. Sally was facing the board. She didn't notice. The class was taking a pop quiz. The questions were on the board. Arthur answered them easily. He folded his paper in half like instructed. Sally walked up the aisles collecting the quizzes. She froze when she got to Arthur.

"I told you to get out, Arthur. Go! Leave!" she hissed. Arthur shook his head. Sally sighed and took his test. She stormed to the front of the room. She angrilly wrote page numbers on the board before dismissing the class early again. Arthur remained. Sally tried to flee. Arthur stopped her, "I know where we can meet."

"Where?" she asked. Arthur told her his plan: He'd go to the library first, then she would find him upstairs. Sally wasn't interested but Arthur gave her no choice. She agreed and gave him her phone number. Arthur went to the library and found a quiet spot upstairs. He texted Sally. His phone wouldn't send the text. She'd lied to him; she'd made up a number.

Arthur cursed and stared at the floor. He didn't understand why she was so upset. He kicked his foot and watched his shoe strings fly. Then he heard a light knock at the door. Sally was there. Arthur gestured her inside.

"I changed my mind. We do need to talk about this, but you need to move to the other history class. There's a spot left and he'll take you. Please, will you do it?" she asked. Arthur nodded, "But only if you tell me everything." "Deal," Sally nodded.

Sally sat next to him, "Well, after the baby was born we were living alone in Colorado. He told me he had a job there but it was a lie. He just wanted to get away from here and he found a place there. I thought that was okay until he hit me one day. It came out of nowhere during an argument. I thought it was just a fluke, then he beat me one day. He raped me, Arthur, almost every night. He beat me, he called me worthless.

"I knew I had to get out of there, and you were who I thought of. You were a good kid, so down to earth. You wouldn't treat a girl like that. I remembered you liked me, and...I dreamed you'd rescue me, hunt me down and rescue me," Sally smiled, wiping away tears. "Someone else rescued me, a neighbor who heard the baby screaming. The baby I put up for adoption. I don't know where she is now but I know she's safe. I couldn't file charges on him, but he's nowhere near here. I'm safe now, but...I have odd feelings for you, Arthur. I was your babysitter. I shouldn't have these feelings. I'm so much older than you and it's just wrong."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Sally. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but don't worry about your feelings. Worry about healing. I'll leave the class," Arthur said. Sally nodded in thanks. "But I want to know you're helping yourself."

"I got this job to help myself. I went to university and got a degree. Then I came here to teach and get my life back together. So far it's been fine, then you showed up," she smiled. "I'll do what I can, okay? I'll let you know if I need anything, promise. I'm good at asking for help now."

Arthur didn't believe her but he dropped it. He went home and had lunch with his mom. He wanted to ask what she knew about Sally but he kept his mouth shut. He was worried Sally might still be hurt by her ex. He felt his heart pound. He did want to save her somehow. He just didn't know how to do it.

Arthur and Buster met in the Sugar Bowl. Buster was working instead of going to college. He had a job in a shoe store. He complained about his manager being an ass. Arthur was too busy thinking about Sally to respond.

"Hey, Arthur, I asked you if I should report this guy for abuse. What do you think?" Buster asked. Arthur shrugged. "What was that about? You're been preoccupied this whole time. What's up?" Buster asked.

"I can't tell you, not here," Arthur whispered. "Well, let's go back to my place. I don't have work for a few hours," Buster offered. Arthur shook his head; he had class. "Well, give me a hint before you go. Do you like a girl or something?" Buster chuckled. Arthur didn't laugh. "What, already?"

"Not exactly. Look, my professor is an old...friend of mine," Arthur whispered. "I can't say anything else but she'd been through stuff, Buster, and I want to help her."

"You want to save the princess. How fitting, Arthur, but please, you can't get involved in other people's problems," Buster pleaded. Arthur shook his head, "I'm already involved. Let's just say her fantasy was that I'd save her one day. I want to fulfill that if I need to. I'll explain it tonight. I'll drop by your mom's and wait for you if I have to, okay?"

Buster had no choice but to agree. They left the Sugar Bowl. Arthur went to his new history class. He had English right after. Then he went to Bitzi's house. Buster was already there. He'd been fired. He wanted to complain more, but he knew Arthur's topic was more serious.

Arthur told Buster about Sally and her problems. He made Buster promise not to tell anyone. He agreed. He also wanted to help her. Arthur said he didn't know how to. Buster understood. He said he'd look for a job near the college so he could keep an eye on her. Arthur didn't think that was a good idea but he didn't say anything. Buster might be right.

Arthur went home to do homework. His mom made cookies and took them to him. Before she left, she asked if he remembered Sally.

"Yeah, Mom, why do you ask?" Arthur asked. Jane sighed. She sat on the foot of Arthur's bed, "I heard a rumor at the grocery story. I knew she'd been divorced for a few years but I didn't know she was back in town. According to Fern's mom, she was looking for a house with a nursery but she doesn't have anything children or spouses. Weird, huh?" Jane asked.

Arthur thought it was weird but he needed to do homework. When he was done, the house was silent. He went downstairs. He found a phone book and looked Sally up. Her number was listed. He called it. Sally answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Arthur. I-"

But Sally hung up. Arthur felt tense. He wanted to know more. He wanted to learn the information from her. He decided to go to her old class and force her to talk to him. He went to bed and woke up early the next day. He went to the class and sat in the back. Sally didn't notice him until she dismissed class.

"Arthur, I-"

"We need to talk," Arthur said. Sally nodded, crying again. Arthur closed the classroom door and helped her to a seat. "Tell me everything."

"He found me. He kicked out my roommates. He's back to his old ways. I'm...I'm pregnant!" she sobbed. "He wants me to find a house for us. We'll be a happy family. Is this happy?" she cried. She lifted her shirt. Her chest was bruised. "I need help, Arthur, but he can't know. He'll hurt me."

"I'll do what I can, quietly," Arthur said. "Stop crying. No one can know we were talking about him. Word will spread." "Is that why you're here?" she asked. Arthur nodded, "Mom heard a rumor. That's why I called you," Arthur said. "Well don't do that again," Sally said angrily. Her attitude helped clear her tears. She left the room. Arthur left a few minutes later. He immediately went to Bitzi's house to talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Intervention

Buster got a job on campus as a mail technician. His job was to deliver packages around campus. When he wasn't doing that, he cleaned things. This got him in close with the faculty, but Sally was gone. Someone else took over her class. Arthur was concerned. Bitzi helped him know his options: He couldn't save her unless she wanted to go. He said she did, but Bitzi shook her head.

"You need evidence, Arthur, and she actually has to leave," Bitzi said. She sighed though. She knew what Buster told them, that she didn't work there anymore. Arthur told them about Fern's mom showing them houses. Bitzi said she'd use that information.

But days passed without answers. Arthur was scared for Sally. He wanted her to be safe. He wanted to save her from her evil ex. The sight of her bruises made him sick. He had nightmares about them taking over her whole body. He wondered if they had now that she'd gone missing.

Two weeks later, Jane and Bitzi were eating in Buster's tiny kitchenette. Fern's mom arrived. She had news about where Sally was living now. She bought a house a block up from Arthur's house. She didn't feel comfortable giving them the address. Everyone told her what they knew. Mrs. Walters went pale and wrote down the address for each of them.

"You should be careful. He sounds dangerous," Mrs. Walters warned. They knew the danger. They agreed to stake out the house. Arthur walked on the street behind their house to get home from school. He never heard anything. Bitzi drove home that way. She never saw anything. Everyone pitched in but no one had any new evidence.

Then Buster got fired and had to get a new job. He took an opening as a stock boy at a grocery store across town. On his first day, he was stocking condiment jars. Sally walked past. She had a baby bump and wore a hat and sunglasses. Her ex walked behind her.

"Walk faster!" he barked, pushing Sally. She fell. Buster stood. The man noticed. He tried to punch Buster. Buster gripped a huge pickle jar and busted it over his head.

"Buster, no!" Sally screamed. It was too late. Her ex was crumpled and blood poured from his head. Cops and paramedics were called. The man was dead. Buster was arrested during the investigation.

Sally was rescued though. She was taken to the hospital. They saw the bruises. Sally told them she'd been raped. That's why she was pregnant. An exam revealed the damage. Sally wanted an abortion but those were illegal in Elwood City. She cried. They called social services, afraid for her safety still. They put her in a halfway house for abused women.

When Arthur heard the news, he called Bitzi. She said security footage cleared Buster; he was just defending a woman and himself. He was released from jail but no one knew where Sally was.

Arthur got worried, and Buster was worried too. He needed to find a new job, this time for personal reasons, and they needed to find Sally. But even days later, no one knew where she was. The only new information was from Mrs. Walters. The house was taken by the bank because the owner was dead. Arthur thought Sally owned the house and got scared, but Mrs. Walters said everything was in the ex's name.

The group tried to get new info for days but got nowhere. Arthur tried to be positive. He decided no news was good news. But he was still scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Found

Arthur was taking his history final. The other teacher was harder than Sally but he reminded Arthur of Ratburn. Being in his class made him feel like a third grader again. This only reminded him more of Sally. It had been six months since they last heard from her. Everyone wanted information still but they had to drop the subject because nothing was available.

Arthur left history class and went to the English department. He had to turn in his research paper. He entered the office. His teacher took his paper but asked him to wait. She handed him a sealed envelope.

"The person who gave this to me said it was for you only, no one else," the teacher said. Arthur nodded. He left the building and found a quiet place. He opened the letter. It was from Sally. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat as he read it.

Sally said she was okay. She was living with her parents in another state. She gave up the second child for adoption. She was in therapy. She was going to take her time recovering. She didn't want to come back to Elwood City, too many bad memories. She didn't want anyone else to know what happened, just Arthur so he'd know she was okay.

Arthur decided to tell Buster though, who agreed to keep quiet. They were both relieved to know she was okay. Arthur thought about trying to find her. He knew not to. Sally had been through enough, he decided.

Arthur burned the letter. He would keep an eye out for Sally, but she never came back to Elwood City. Arthur didn't blame her.

-end


End file.
